This invention relates to an air operated electrical energy generating means for use with an electrical bomb fuze and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a slipstream generator with a pop-up cover that includes a breakaway coaxial cable for carrying electrical signals from the aircraft to the bomb fuze.
In aerial bombardment, it is common safety practice to provide for delay arming of the bomb until the distance between the launching aircraft and the launched bomb is sufficient to prevent damage to the aircraft by detonation of the bomb on arming. To accomplish this where the bomb is provided with an electrical fuze, it is necessary to provide a charging system that positively will not energize the fuze until a prescribed minimum velocity is attained. Heretofore, a special electric charging gear was installed in the aircraft and designed so that the electric bomb fuze became energized while falling from the aircraft just after release. The charging gear was then disengaged and the fuze became fully charged and ready for arming. It can be seen that the safety of the bomb is dependent on the reliability of the various safety devices in the fuze to prevent arming until the bomb has fallen a safe distance from the aircraft. Indeed, a malfunction of the charging or releasing mechanism that occurred while the aircraft was on the ground could lead to premature detonation with the resultant disasterous results to the aircraft and ground personnel in the vicinity.
Another requirement of power systems for charging electrical bomb fuzes occurs where it is necessary to introduce an electrical signal from the aircraft to the fuze system by a radiation hazard mechanism, for example. In this arrangement, a breakaway coaxial cable must be incorporated in the power supply along with a radiation hazard switch connected to the coaxial cable.